Big Ed
by OhGeeFantasy
Summary: Big Ed doesn't only score a perfect ten for his diving prowess.


**Thank you to Midnight Cougar for always hanging with me and making my stories lovely. (If you can even call this story lovely…LOL) I swear 0we share the same brain sometimes. xoxoxo**

 **This is the story I entered in the BDE Contest (Biggest Dick Ever) I hope you all enjoy my naughty side.**

 **Summary: Big Ed doesn't only score a perfect ten for his diving prowess.**

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Big Ed**

"Do you think Bella wipes down Big Ed for payment?"

Alice laughed at Rosalie's question, then answered. "I think she does it so she can slob-the-knob."

"You think? She's a virgin. That's what Tanya said. And apparently, she's hot for Edward."

"Do you believe everything you hear?" Alice scoffed. "I heard she was a little freaky."

Rosalie shrugged a shoulder. "Well, I believe it'd be hard to resist what Edward's packing."

Alice nodded. "Yeah, but Jesus, from what I've heard, there's no way Bella could take all of Edward's trouser snake."

"Amen to that." Rose agreed with a dreamy sigh tacked on the end.

The bleachers at the Port Angeles Aquatic Center were packed to the hilt. The two girls commented on that as they walked inside and squeezed themselves into the only available spots at the top of the bleachers—which also happened to be behind Jessica, Bella's best friend and Edward's twin sister.

"Do you see the way she stares up at him when she pays special attention to his calves?"

"Calves my ass," Rosalie whispered—much too loudly. "Don't you see how he overfills that black banana hammock nicely? She's totally praying to the banana God that his fruit ripens so she can have a taste." Rosalie's tongue swiped out of her mouth seductively, making Alice laugh out loud. "Maybe you're right, Al. She's probably a freak."

Jessica peered over her shoulder, shooting the girls a shitty look. Rosalie cocked her head, her eyes locked on Jessica's. "Well, his you-know-what is the talk of the town."

Jessica flipped Rosalie the bird and mouthed, "Fuck you," turning around to pay attention to the diving competition.

"Someone must not have a knob-to-slob for themselves," Rosalie quipped, loud enough for Jessica to hear. She then turned back to Alice to finish their conversation on how and why Bella towel-dried Edward after each dive.

The girls came to the conclusion that Bella was trying to change her virgin status. But, everyone else knew Bella was his personal assistant/towel girl because she was unequivocally in love with him; plus, an array of extracurricular activities would look good on her college resume. She and Edward had been friends since sophomore year—as long as she'd been best friends with his twin sister—but he seemed oblivious to her feelings and how she looked at him.

Edward Cullen, Big Ed as he was nicknamed after the diving mishap in the summer of 2015, was the reigning State High Dive Champion. He won the title, but also gained the embarrassing nickname at State. Johnson-gate, as it was dubbed in the local newspaper and bi-weekly Forks High School paper.

The winning dive not only showcased his fantastic, jaw-dropping reverse 2 ½ somersaults with 2 ½ twists in pike on the 10-meter, but his penis also joined in the fun when his Speedo loosened and it popped out, mimicking a rotating helicopter blade on the way to the pool.

Rumor was that his high score of a perfect ten was due to both his dive and his monster cock's aerial performance. Jake Black, from La Push High School, lost by a fraction of a point, and he was pissed. So, apparently, he recruited his friends and several classmates to protest on his behalf, complete with detailed signs, outside Fork's High School. Bella's dad, Police Chief Charlie Swan, nipped the march in the bud and sent them away—anti-penis signage and all.

Big Ed still held the record.

Chief Swan liked Edward. Edward was extremely polite. He had impeccable grades. He was the son of a local surgeon. And Edward was Bella's best friend's twin brother. Little did the Chief know, but the talk around town was that Edward was just as impeccable between the sheets, or rather, the backseat of his Range Rover.

Bella also had a huge secret, almost as big as Edward's third leg. She secretly wanted to act out the recurring dream she'd been having of Edward in that Range Rover. She'd heard all the gossip about his rendezvous with Irina, the exchange student. Maybe that was what Bella's erotic dreams stemmed from—she wanted to be that girl she saw in her dreams, wriggling in pleasure on his leather seats.

Bella was a good girl—well, when she wasn't looking at porn on the Internet, which was ninety-five percent of her free time.

When Bella witnessed, firsthand, Edward's medal winning dive and his blurred out penis in both newspapers, she set herself two goals. First: to become towel girl for the diving team. And Second: to seduce Edward into having sex with her. She had achieved goal number one, but number two was still a work-in-progress. Bella only had a couple weeks before graduation—the timeline she set for herself—before she needed to be in that Range Rover, riding him like the naughty girl she wanted to be.

Bella was also a lot smarter than many gave her credit for.

When she was in sophomore year, and Edward didn't really know she existed outside of general acquaintance, she realized the best way to Edward was probably through his precious-to-him and not-too-popular twin sister. Being the friendly sweetheart Bella always was to people, she had no trouble befriending Jessica Cullen, after coming to her rescue in gym class.

Bella was an athlete herself—long jump and relay running, to be specific—and when Jessica needed a partner for mandatory track days, and no one else would do it because of her klutziness, Bella stepped up to the plate. And, as they say, the rest was history.

Jessica thought Bella was the kindest and most helpful girl, and Edward was very taken as well, and their friendships grew from there.

Little did Jessica know, though, but Bella had to bite her tongue a lot around Jessica and her annoying ways. Because, Bella had Big Ed goals to meet.

*BIG ED*

Bella grabbed a chicken leg from the plate left for her in the fridge by Charlie and scurried off to her room upstairs. She kicked off her shoes and tore a hunk of meat off her dinner, chewing as she shimmied out of her shorts, to her underwear. She held the leg in her mouth and striped off her shirt, leaving her in the hot pink, Victoria's Secret sports bra she was wearing. The dive competition lasted longer than expected, but that was fine with her. Any extra time she could spend with Edward and his packed meat was always welcomed. Today, though, was productive and one-step closer to meeting goal number two.

Bella smiled as she relaxed back into her pillow and finished the chicken leg, nibbling on it until the bone was clean. Just the way she imagined licking and milking Big Ed after she made him come in her mouth. The excitement of their potential first time together made her aroused, so she wiped her hands off on the towel from her morning shower and opened her laptop. She needed porn, and _big cocker dot com_ was pulled up and at her fingertips within seconds.

The video of an enormous cock sliding in and out of the woman lying on her back just did something to Bella. The man's length was at least twelve inches, and she envied the woman receiving that wild wang. Bella had no doubt she could handle Edward's substantial length, considering she sheathed an English cucumber in a condom and practiced a few times. It was the girth she worried about. There wasn't a vegetable thick enough at Newton's Food Mart that she could safely prep and play with herself. And there was no way she was going to order a dildo online. So, she resorted to produce. As of junior year, she was no longer a vegetable virgin.

The spot between Bella's thighs tingled, sending an electric sensation straight to her nipples. They became stiff peaks and very responsive to her touch. She imagined Edward rolling them between his fingers, which enticed a deep moan to escape her throat. Bella quickly rid herself of her undies, kicking them aside, and reached for her cell phone to play music to hide her naughty behavior. The last thing she needed was Charlie knocking at her door again wondering if she had let in screaming stray cats from the neighborhood. That was awkward as hell. At least that was what she told Charlie the last time she pleasured herself when he was home and her cat-like moans echoed through the house.

Bella's fingers skimmed the soft hair encasing the area where she wanted Edward the most. She positioned the laptop so she didn't miss any of the porno, because the big dick videos were her favorite. Her fingers delved deep inside her wet, warm flesh, while she wished it were Edward's long, limber digits instead.

She also wished Edward would notice her for more than his sister's savior and his towel gopher. But, that didn't seem to be happening. Therefore, she'd have to keep focusing on her own pleasure until she could meet goal number two and Edward could take over.

Bella was pretty good at climaxing at the same time as all the chicks in the videos, since she religiously watched them. She picked up the pace, wishing she would have grabbed a vegetable and condom before she locked herself in her bedroom. Too late, she was just about to moan like her fictional feline friends—however, her phone startled her when it rang. Her fingers left her nipple, but there was no way she was leaving the damp warmth between her legs.

"Hello?" She breathed heavily into the phone.

"Bella? Is that you? You sound different, and I see your ear...I think."

Huff, huff, huff...hold the moan. "What? Huh? Holy shit."

"You asked me to FaceTime you this evening. Is this a bad time?"

Bella bolted straight up in her bed, accidentally dropping the phone between her legs in her rush to cover up.

"Is that your...um...never mind. This is obviously a bad time."

Bella had forgotten she had asked Edward to FaceTime, and when she answered, not only did he hear the porno playing in the background, but he caught a glimpse of her pounding her pussy.

"No! It's not a bad time. I'm um…" Bella tried covering up the masturbation crime scene, but failed miserably. "I...I…" She held the phone high enough that her naked body wasn't exposed, but it didn't matter; her face was flushed, making Edward furrow his brows, questioning what the heck was going on with sweet, little Bella.

"I guess you don't need help with your track form this evening?"

"I do! Yes! I was just limbering up, stretching, ya know? It's a new Brazilian technique I was brushing up on."

"O-kay. I guess I could meet you at the track in thirty minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks. Thanks, Edward. I'll be there. Thirty minutes. Yep. With bells on." She rambled her response, trying to get Edward off the phone so she could finish herself off.

Bella rushed, making herself come hard. Edward's sexy voice was her undoing. To her, everything about Edward was sexy. His tall frame, his toned body, his sense of humor, his love for anything cherry—hopefully hers soon enough—and his dedication to his sport.

Bella pulled on a pair of running shorts, foregoing undies all together, and a tank top. She grabbed her Nikes, slipping them on and lacing them up.

"Dad? Going for a run!"

"Be safe," Charlie hollered after her. "It's almost twilight and the perverts come out at night, ya know."

Bella knew. She was perv-extraordinaire and numero uno in their neighborhood, she assumed.

"'Kay. Don't wait up." And off she ran to the school a couple blocks away.

When Bella arrived, Edward was already there waiting. She watched as he put one foot on the bleachers and bent at the waist stretching his hamstrings. His gray sweatshorts were tight, and she could see plain as day the outline of his bulge snugly against his leg. It was illuminated by the stadium lights and a beacon calling her forward.

"Fuck me," she blurted at the sight of his long dong.

Edward startled. "Excuse me?"

"Hi! I just sneezed. Sorry, allergies."

Edward walked toward Bella. She had a hard time keeping her eyes upward because the gravitational pull from his plentiful pole was tugging her eyeballs downward.

Edward clapped. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Bella nodded and lined herself up on the track. "I need help receiving the baton."

Little did Edward know, the only baton she truly wanted to receive was his meatstick, but that'd have to wait. She'd have to ease into goal number two.

*BIG ED*

"Yes, reach back, fingers extended...now grip," Edward coached. Bella did exactly as he said, and in all honesty, she learned a new trick or two from her friend. Maybe her number two goal would be helpful with her sport as well as with her sex life.

Bella and Edward practiced until the stadium lights flickered. Mr. Banner, the custodian, turned the lights off every night at ten-thirty p.m., and the hands on the clock were edging that time.

"One more time, then let's call it a night."

Bella nodded. She was sweaty and ready for part two of goal two.

The dirty deed.

"Okay...reach...reach...extend...ready...grip...harder!" Edward instructed.

Bella did exactly what he asked of her, but instead of the baton, she reached for the fleshy one between Edward's legs. It was her plan. She figured she'd break the ice and laugh it off as a mistake. She didn't know how many times she'd been face to face with Big Ed when she was kneeling down towel drying Edward off at Meets—she'd lost track, but now was her chance. They were all alone, something that rarely happened, and she was going to take full advantage of their time together.

"Ooouch!" Edward grabbed his junk. Bella had grazed his balls and dropped him to his knees in excruciating pain. This was definitely not part of her plan.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry." Bella kneeled down in front of Edward. She had to help her friend. She didn't know the protocol for aching balls. "Should I call 911?"

"Nooo…" He moaned, curling into a ball on the track.

Bella's eyes widened; she had to do something. "Here. Let me take a look."

"N…"

Bella was nothing if not fast, and in record time, she had her hands at the waist of his shorts, pulling them down.

"I'm checking for bruising. I'm sure that's important."

"Uh, no...I'll be okay." Edward puffed out Lamaze-like breaths and tried to regain control over his sweatshorts.

The stadium lights went out like an apocalyptic event, leaving them in inky darkness.

"But, I feel horrible. Let me make it up to them...to him...to you."

"To him?"

"Big Ed." His nickname rolled off her tongue like warm sugar, and her eyes bugged out. Bella couldn't see his expression, so she had no idea if he was pissed or shocked she used that name in vain.

Edward hated the nickname, and she knew it. He confided in her after the incident how it made him self-conscious.

"Oh, really? Big Ed, huh?" he snapped.

"It slipped. I...I didn't mean it."

"How about you tell him that? Tell him you're sorry. Maybe he hates the nickname as much as I do. He's tired of hiding. He's tired of the tape that binds him so he doesn't escape again. He's a prisoner in that fucking suit."

Bella was caught off guard. She'd never seen Edward so emotional. The only thing that would make Edward feel better was if she apologized to Big Ed. So, she bent over until she was mouth to head—Big Ed's head.

"I'm so sorry, little guy. I mean, Ed. Not Big Ed—although you are enormous. I apologize. I promise never to graze your partners or anywhere near your giant mushroom head again. And I promise to treat you all respectfully."

Big Ed grew at her words. He must have taken the apology, because he was tapping at her lips, begging for entrance. Bella was not going to disappoint. This was the moment she'd been planning for years. Except, it wasn't in the backseat of his Range Rover as she dreamed about.

Her knees dug into the turf when she positioned herself over Edward. She needed all the traction she could get. If he started thrusting like those hung dudes in her porn videos, she was liable to be thrown like a rodeo clown. She opened her mouth a few times, stretched her jaw, because what she held in her hand, what he was offering, was going to take a wing and a prayer to enable her to deepthroat like the pros.

Bella hesitated at first. This was the first time she had ever been up close and personal with a real live dick. The English cucumber did NOT do this thing justice. Now she chastised herself for not going-for-broke and grabbing the eggplant and practicing with one of those.

Her tongue peeked out from her lips and made contact with his fleshy head. Big Ed tasted like heaven. Sweet and salty. Edward gurgled out a sound of appreciation, and Bella felt his body relax. His fingers gripped her head like a basketball he was about to slam dunk, guiding her down his shaft. Bella was sure she had taken all of him because he bottomed out, hitting the back of her throat—however, she still had two fists full of his length left to swallow. An alley-oop was not in the cards. She'd need more practice for that to happen.

"That's it, Bella. Your mouth feels so good." A deep growl bubbled up from Edward's throat. "You like this, naughty girl?"

She wanted to answer. Maybe even with a hum, but she was stuffed to the gills with Big Ed. Her air supply was minimal. And how did he know she was a dirty girl? Maybe rumors were swirling around town about her?

 _Bree, one of her track teammates, caught her at the grocery store one night, picking out her cucumbers. Bella hadn't seen Bree round the tomato display. She snuck up behind Bella as she tried to hold the vegetable discreetly to her mouth_ — _gauging if it'd be a perfect fit. In Bella's defense, it was almost midnight on a Saturday and the store was normally deserted. How would she have known Bree would be there?_

 _Bree teased. "Looks like someone has a hot date tonight."_

 _Bella responded, playing it off. "I was yawning, beotch. It's late_."

Bella's jaw tensed from the memory, thinking she could be in the rumor mill. Now she knew how Edward felt. It sucked...literally. Her teeth sank into Big Ed with that thought.

"Holy, fuck me." Edward sat straight up, knocking Bella from her mounted position.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm sorry." She held tight to Big Ed with both hands. She was turning the apology session into a clusterfuck. Anymore apologizing and Edward wouldn't have a dick at all. "Wow. I just hurt you again."

"No mouth… I'm too big for you." He winced. "I think you took a hunk outta my junk."

Bella couldn't see if she nicked him or not—they were cloaked in darkness, but she had clamped down hard. So, she did the only thing she could think of at that moment, something those porno girls did quite often. She lifted her sweat-dampened shirt and sports bra up over her boobs and tossed them aside. She asked Edward to sit on the bench nearby, then she kneeled between his knees, leaned forward, grasping his dick once more, and slid it between her tits.

"I've never done this, so…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Edward grasped her boobs, squeezed them tight, and ensconced them around his massive cock. He'd never tittie fucked anyone—mainly because the girls he'd been with didn't have big enough boobs to accommodate the anaconda in his Levi's. So, this first time with Bella he planned to make memorable.

Edward thrust gently at first, tapping the head of his dick lightly under Bella's chin with each pump. She reveled in the soft skin of Big Ed massaging her damp cleavage. A smile played on her face, enjoying the position she was in and the fact Edward had probably accepted her apology. Goal number two was well on its way.

"How does that feel, Bella?" Edward grunted with each pump.

"Mmm." _Tap_ "Mhmm." _Tap, tap. THUMP!_

"OW!" Bella drew back and cupped her chin in her hand. "Maybe this isn't a good idea after all. Big Ed is just too...big." Bella never fathomed those words would come out of her mouth, considering she'd been working on her goals for well over two years. Perhaps Bella had misconstrued the prowess of Big Ed, and being on the receiving end of a perfect ten was just too much to handle.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "Come here." He pulled Bella up and sat her on his leg. "This got way out of hand, B. Let's start over, okay? We should talk first."

Bella nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. Having a chat with her torso naked and his bottom half-exposed, seemed too intimate. Which was crazy considering they were getting it on like drunken monkeys moments ago. Bella felt something heavy on her lap, and she realized it was Big Ed taking a break. She patted him.

"I like you a lot, Bella." Edward's voice was soft, echoing lightly in the dark.

"I like you, too." Her head teetered back and forth. "It's kind of obvious, isn't it?"

"I had no idea." He shrugged.

"Really?" She was surprised.

"I've been trying to get your attention forever, but you and Jessica are such great friends, I didn't want to make things weird," Edward explained.

"Oh. Wow." Bella could make out the sincerity in Edward's eyes, even in the darkness. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that." A weight had been lifted from Bella's shoulders. She was happy Edward finally knew her true feelings. She'd been sneaky for far too long. Though, there was only so much honestly to go around—she knew she'd never admit why she truly befriended his sister.

Edward caressed her bare back. "That's why I wanted you to be my towel girl, you know. I thought if we spent time together, you'd notice me as more than a friend." His muscular shoulders slumped. "You always do a great job at the Meets with the towels and all, but you never look me in the eyes. You just do what's expected of you and go home. Many times, I've wanted to ask you out for a Coke or something, but I didn't have the nerve."

"Notice you? Seriously?" She put her arm around his defeated shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I thought I was way too obvious. I never personally towel dry Riley, or the others. I only do that for you because you're kinda hot. And I want you."

Edward puffed out his chest. Bella's words were all he had to hear to want to crash his lips to hers and show her how much she meant to him. And Big Ed was doing a bang up job himself. He grew harder than ever.

Edward put everything into their kiss. The girl he had been crushing on for years was finally in his lap, and he wanted to show her how much he cared for her. With one last nip and suck to her bottom lip, he ended the kiss. "Let's take this slow. What do you say?"

Bella agreed. She was obviously going to need more time to practice on how to handle Big Ed.

*BIG ED*

Edward was a regular fixture in Bella's dorm room. Jessica didn't mind, though. As Bella's roommate and still best friend, she loved her brother and Bella together. But, when things started getting steamy, she hightailed it out of there to give them their space. Like the night before Thanksgiving break.

"See you two later. Keep it clean. I don't need to see jizz on Bella's headboard again. That was just gross."

"It was a total mistake." Edward laughed.

Jessica covered her ears. "La, la, la, la… I don't want details."

Bella's cheeks turned red at the memory.

 _It was the first time Bella and Edward tried having sex. Bella thought she was ready for penetration, but she was sorely mistaken. Even the dildo she'd secretly purchased at the beginning of the college semester hadn't stretched her enough to handle the monster cock she had wanted for years._

 _They were in Bella's twin bed making out, and Edward thought she was all set to go. She was wet and wriggling beneath him. Edward expertly sheathed himself in a Magnum XL—because he'd been practicing for the big day—applied lube to Big Ed, and tried easing inside his girl. But, unfortunately, he managed just half the tip before he felt Bella tense up. Edward had been so turned on by the feel of Bella's pussy that when he removed himself, Big Ed shot his load with such power that the condom flew off. Bella had to turn her head to miss the line of fire._

 _It was then, they concluded, she was not ready yet, and it had been a quieter Thanksgiving than they'd planned._

Next time, however, Bella planned for it to be a different ballgame. She had taken advantage of the after-Christmas online sale from Adam and Eve, and bought two new dildos. She wanted to be fully prepared the next time Big Ed was ready to rock her world. Big Black Bob and Long Dong Leo had been her standing Saturday night dates while Edward was busy working at Hot Dog on a Stick. She even snuck in a few playtime sessions before class, after Jessica left the dorm room. She was going to be as pliable as she could be—if it killed her—otherwise, Edward might have to do the job all on his own.

Spring Break was hot, tropical, and just what Bella and Edward had needed. School the first year was tough on both of them. Stressed and ready for some alone time, they booked an all-inclusive vacation to the Bahamas. Bella hoped the carefree feel of the island would further relax her so she could finally say she'd had sex with her lover. She was at her boiling point. The need to connect in the most intimate of ways was all-consuming—she needed penetration.

Edward had been taking it slow with Bella, using only his tongue and fingers instead of Big Ed. He didn't want to hurt his girlfriend. When he thought of the pain he probably inflicted that first time they tried to make love, it made Big Ed droop and run into hiding.

Edward set their bags down when they entered the hotel room. The French doors faced the beach, and when Bella opened them, the slight breeze wafting off the ocean blew Bella's hair softly.

"This is gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you are, my sweet girl." Edward walked to Bella, who was gazing at the sunset in awe.

He put his arms around her waist and hugged her to his chest.

"Mmm." She leaned her head back into him, and they swayed to the soft sounds of the water licking at the beach then going back out to sea.

They hadn't even settled into their room, but the need to take Bella in that setting was insurmountable. Edward scooped up his girlfriend in his arms and carried her to the bed. The flight was long, but so was he. He needed her and needed her now.

"I can't wait, baby." He kissed her lips, and she hummed. "You're so fucking sexy. Make love to me?"

Bella nodded. "God, yes. It's time." She wanted to make love more than anything in the world.

Edward lifted Bella's sundress over her head then undressed himself. He wasn't wasting any time.

He hovered over her and looked into her delicious brown eyes. The love he had for Bella was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was better than winning the State diving title three years in a row. He was more proud of calling Bella his girlfriend than of his perfect ten and the display of medals hanging in his parents' home.

Edward worshipped Bella's body with his hands and mouth first; making her come so hard she was soaked and ready for him. But, when he went in for a kiss, her hot, wet mouth turned and traced his jawline, then traveled down his body until Bella's mouth was on Big Ed, pleasuring him until he almost came down her throat. But, he withdrew. He needed to put on a condom and get inside his girl.

"Can we try to make love?" He brushed his fingers through her hair once he'd settled back over her. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Yes. I want you so bad." She panted. Her heart thumped and her blood raced through her veins. It was the moment she had been waiting for since her sophomore year of high school.

Four _long_ years.

Bella wrapped her hand around Big Ed as best she could, since her fingers didn't touch, and positioned him at her entrance. She took a deep breath, and Edward leaned forward to kiss her before he pushed inside.

"I love you," he whispered. His words melted Bella's heart.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. She braced herself for the pain with her arms around Edward's neck.

Edward pushed in carefully. He was shocked when the tip slid in without too much coaxing. "Damn, baby. You feel so fucking good."

Bella moaned. She was already stretched tight. The pain was manageable, thanks to Big Black Bob and Long Dong Leo. "Yes," she agreed. Big Ed did feel good, but he was only one tenth of the way inside her.

"I need more," Bella begged. She lifted her hips, and Big Ed creeped in another inch. "Oh, gah…" She gasped. There was pain involved now.

"Don't move, baby. I don't want to hurt you. The goal is to get him in. Then we can get crazy."

He kissed her neck, then gritted his teeth as he pushed in another inch or so.

"Holy, fuck me," Bella cried out. The pain was excruciating. Big Black Bob wasn't quite as large as Big Ed. She debated tapping out, but she had come this far, and there was no way she was quitting. When she set a goal for herself, she stuck to it. At some point, it'd have to feel good. Right?

Instead of Edward pushing forward, he drew back a little. He knew Bella couldn't handle his entire length, so he kept it at halfway. He wanted her to enjoy making love to him. Besides, he was about to come, and he couldn't do that to her without giving her a little enjoyment beforehand.

"Are you doing okay?" Edward asked with a tender kiss to the side of her neck.

Bella opened her scrunched up eyes and nodded. She let out the breath she was holding. "Yeah."

Edward pumped with careful thrusts. He could feel Bella getting wetter once she started to swivel her hips. "Oh God, baby. Mmm."

Bella silently cussed Big Black Bob. He had helped her somewhat, but Edward felt like the size of a tuna can. She didn't think any dildo could've prepared her for that. "Just come, babe. I want you to feel good," she begged. Bella was willing to forego her orgasm, knowing Edward would make her come again with his mouth and fingers. At least there was penetration this time.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. The restraint he had kept himself under waned with each pump. All he had to hear was a yes and he was going to explode.

"Uh…"

 _Please say yes. Please say yes_. Edward chanted to himself. Waiting for her answer was torture. His dick was throbbing.

"Yes."

One and a half pumps later, Edward's orgasm hit with the force of a typhoon. He collapsed on top of Bella. "That was amazing." He kissed her, trying to catch his breath.

"It really was." Bella sighed happily. "It was everything."

Rolling off, Big Ed kissed Bella's pussy with a loud, suctioned _POP!_ as he exited the pool.

And even though it wasn't a perfect ten, Edward still felt he had performed a medal-winning dive.

 **Thank you for reading my story, if you stuck it out this long…no pun intended.**

 **Xo,**

 **OhGee**


End file.
